One Picture Did It All
by Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi
Summary: Kagome takes a picture of herself and prints it out.When Kagome goes in her mom's office Inuyasha walks in an looks at the picture. how does Inuyasha react to the picture. Will Inuyasha tell Kagome how he really feels about her.Will sparks or pictures fly
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one-shot I ever wrote. My Can I have a Mommy, Lord Sesshomaru was suppose to be a two-shot but people liked it and I had many hits so I continued it. Any this is an Inuyasha and Kagome romance one-shot. Also I plan to make another one so go one my poll and choose your 2 favorite couples I should make for my one-shot.**

**By the way, this was Beta-edited by _SuperAlpha96!_**

**I Don't Own Inuyasha wish I did but I don't *Crying* Oh well. At least Inuyasha is hot.**

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha finally let me go back to my era for a test. I had to sweet talk him. I thing is… I actually_liked_ it. I had sealed the deal by giving him a kiss, _again_, like I did in what seems like a lifetime ago. Even though when I _did_ kiss him, I liked it. It was sweet and sensational, but it was short. Even though he said he didn't kiss me back, I know he did.

While Inuyasha was out helping Mom and Souta get groceries, I started to take pictures of myself in the outfits that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi brought over for me. They thought it would impress Inuyasha. I plugged my camera into the computer; then uploaded it on my face book page HottieKagome36**(not a real face book page).**I walked out to go to Mom's office to print them out.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kagome?" I called out.

No reply.

A little louder, I yelled, "Kagome!"

Still no response.

"Must have gone to the bathroom..." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders.

I looked at the computer and saw the picture of my Kagome.

_'**My** Kagome!' She isn't **my** Kagome, why would she like a worthless hanyo like me?… Wow! She is so pretty- no beautiful and gorgeous._

I stared at said beautiful miko as Kagome walked back into the room with strange, colorful pictures in her hand.

"What?" She asked, setting the papers down on the computer table.

"Nothing… Why did you take pictures of yourself?" I asked her while blushing.

"Because I want to show off my clothes," she announced proudly.

"You have nothing to show off-" _You have everything! "-_You're just an ugly wrench!" I lied to _not_ show her my real feelings. "Besides, you _should_ be looking for shards with me!"

I regretted saying that the minute I uttered those horrid words.

Kagome's entire body shook with fury as she exploded, releasing all of it unto lucky me.

"Is that all you think of me? A jewel detector – no, an _ugly_ jewel detector! Hmph! Inuyasha!" She said furiously while crying.

"No, no! Please, Kagome, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." I whispered the last part as I dared to edge closer to her.

"Well Inuyasha, you made me cry - so it's your fault! Anyways, you just don't want me to cry so we can search _your_ jewel shards already." She said frustrated, wiping her tears away violently.

"No, Kagome. That's not what I meant." I said honestly.

"Just leave me alone, Inuyasha..." I barely heard her say as she turned away from me.

"Kagome, please." I begged, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" She whips around. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled.

"OSWARI!" She yelled, her loudest command yet. I don't even see her bolt from the room; I've made a crater in her room… She'll kill me for it later

She then ran into the well back to the Feudal Era. I picked myself off the floor and chase her. After I jumped through the well, I saw Kikyo's Soul Collectors, but no Kagome.

_'It's time to choose Inuyasha - but I don't need to choose, so there is no choice. I've already chosen Kagome. Kagome loves me for who I am. Kikyo tried to change me just so she can be normal –which is impossible since normalcy is so… "overrated" – as Kagome would have worded it._**(A/N: I AM NOT A KIKYO HATER)**

"Kagome!" I yelled urgently. "Kagome!"

I inhale as much air as I can, letting it all out in one desperate plea

"K-A-G-O-M-E!" I cried so loud, the birds hiding in the trees took flight.

I then saw Kagome emerge from the edge of the forest.

"W-what do you want Inuyasha?" She asks, her voice choking back her sobs.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I should have never said that. The truth is: you're beautiful - no gorgeous! It's one of the many things on my list that I love. Because I_love_ you," I said sentimentality.

"You are just saying that." Her tone doesn't waver, she still doesn't believe me. "Why are you here any way? I saw Kikyo's Soul Collectors…" She looked away, hurt buried deep in her chocolate brown eyes, but I walk right up to her.

"It's because you're _not_ Kikyo. You may be her reincarnation, but _you are not her_. You two are completely different. Mainly, because I love _you_. Look, I am really sorry I hurt you, Kagome, it's just that I wanted to tell you before but my pride and stubbornness stopped me." I spill my heart out with so many emotions.

"So the truth is-" I take a deep breathe. "I LOVE YOU, KAGOME! I LOVE YOU SO MUC-"I confess, but Kagome cut's me off with a kiss.

_Not that I mind…_

"I love you too, my sweet, half- demon, Inuyasha." She whispers against my lips.

"I also love it when you kiss me." I added, sneaking a kiss in.

"Oh really?" She laughed and I feel her smirk against my lips.

"I also love your strawberry and fresh, misty scent," I complimented her, pulling back to look in her eyes

"Really?" She smirked, but pulling me back to kiss her all the same.

**Thanks for Reading. Also check out my two stories The Weight of Being A Saiyanand Can I have a Mommy, Lord Sesshomaru.Check out my brother's One piece story Straw Hat Week of Fun.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your incomefrom a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

Narudragonz12

Trunks' Hottie

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.


End file.
